cheafpicfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiction:Grox Galactic War
The 'Grox Galactic Wars were a series of wars '''that were warred against the loyalist Grox Empire and the rebel CGSR Grox around the First Gigaquadrant. Introduction Description Over recent years, the Grox Empire have been improving their military technology and building up their armed forces in order to take revenge against the various empires of the universe that have opposed them in the past. Now, they have finished, and are ready to declare war on the universe. This is different from most collaborative war fiction: no individual user completely controls the Grox (although their allies ''are specifically controlled by the users who created them unless stated otherwise), so everybody can write about what the Grox does to their empires (if anything) and vice versa. However, make sure to keep it realistic, in that the Grox are an incredibly powerful empire. Essentially, only Tier 2, 1 or 0 civilisations on this list have much of a chance of withstanding a full Grox fleet, although smaller flotillas (or even some large fleets) can be taken down by alliances of multiple smaller empires, and hit-and-run/guerrilla warfare tactics may even be effective in some circumstances. Also, this was is not a conflict that will probably end soon. More likely, there will be a constant state of war or cold war between the Grox and many other empires. Origin When they first appeared, 6 billion years ago, the Grox Empire was one of very few civilizations to have evolved in this universe. Because of this, they were unimpeded as they expanded their empire and surrounded Ardenta's core, using the supermassive black hole there as an energy source. They also spread outwards, and colonized the entire central disc of the galaxy. Their colonization efforts were helped by their species' adaptability, which meant that the only planets they couldn't survive on were those with a significant percentage of oxygen in their atmospheres. In addition, their technology meant that their colonies did not need healthy ecosystems to thrive, so they spent no time on terraforming their new worlds. For the same reason, the Grox felt that Steca itself no longer needed an ecosystem either, so (possibly in revenge for making their ancestors' lives so difficult) they eradicated every non-Grox organism on the planet and made it as barren and lifeless as any other world in their empire. Over the next half a billion years, the Grox continued to expand. Technological developments allowed the Grox to visit other galaxies and colonise there, and eventually the Grox had visited tens of thousands of galaxies and had colonised tens of thousands of systems in each of them. Golden Age and Grox Wars The Grox Empire entered a golden age, and their technology advanced even further. However, they became complacent and isolationist, their technological development stagnated, and numerous minor empires grew in the arms of their galaxies. The Dark Ages The Grox Chancellor Javek took over the Grox Empire and forced killed Maragroxis IX' grandfather Maraxos II and installed the traitor king Moroxos III, who was supposedly the father of Maragroxis IX. He declared his own Grox Empire but this would last until the Great Battle of Steca in which Javek was defeated and his empire shattered along with Moroxos dead. Grox Emperor Maragroxis IX... For the next 200 million years, the Grox kept in the shadows, pretending to be fearful as they had been before. They were successful in their hiding attempts, as the Grox were completely untouched. There were a few problems during the course of the upgrading project - the most major one being that the Grox in the Kraw Galaxy became separated from the group mind early on, and eventually declared independence from the Grox Empire - but these soon did not matter. A new ally came along, the Tokzhalan Empire, and gave the Grox new technology for their ships and soldiers. The Grox ships were soon armed with superlasers, transphasic missiles, graviton spheres, improved shielding and beaming technology, and much more; the Conqrix soldiers had strong armour, phased plasma torpedoes, high-powered ion autoblasters (nine times as powerful as they originally had), and electrified blades that could kill all but the toughest of creatures without trying; and the Grox were ready to be feared once more. Maragroxis IX allied with the Gigaquadrant Grox, the strongest Grox, insuring that he will not be harmed by them. ; Resurgences Maragroxis, however, learned from his father's mistakes. But before attacking anywhere else, he began to recolonise the Virgo Cluster, turning it into a stronghold far away from any of their enemies, as well as possibly other galaxies too. It is possible he was in fact doing a tactical retreat, and may have more strongholds beyond. The Scoovers, Krudha, and other non-Grox members of the old Crimson Tear were moved to Virgo, along with construction of some of the Grox' new superweapons such as their "Super Star Destroyer" type ships and Conqrix mecha. He also decided to cause chaos in the space between Cyrannus and Quadrant galaxies in its new war, counter attacking the Virgo Caliphate's reinforcements by phasing into a similar field and continuing to block off the Rambo in the first week of the Great Virgo conflicts. Not long after, they took down the caliphate's defenses leaving them open to TGE attack. Category:Grox Empire